Axles of the abovementioned type are described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 297 13 996 and include, as functional elements associated with axle guidance and/or axle support, carrying arms which are fastened pivotably at one end to the vehicle body and, at the end located opposite in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, form the support for a pneumatic spring. These functional elements are assigned, on the axle body, counterelements which include mounting parts in the form of flanged plates which are provided, on their mutually confronting surfaces directed toward the axle body, with guides form-fitting relative to the axle body and on one of which the carrying arm is seated, secured in a form-fitting manner, on the side facing away from the axle body, the carrying arm and the flanged plates being braced via spring clips which are configured as yokes which are parallel to a vertical plane containing the axle center line and which engage over the carrying arm and, passing through the flanged plates laterally relative to the axle body, are braced at their lower end remote from the carrying arm via nuts, so that a fastening plane is predetermined. For the form-fitting assignment of the mounting parts to the carrying arm serving as a carrying and/or guiding body, there are functional parts which are at a predetermined distance from the fastening plane and thus also define a predetermined position of the respective carrying arm, as a functional element, with respect to the fastening plane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an axle, e.g., to the effect that, without any action being taken on its structure, it is possible to adapt to different vehicle conditions in terms of the distance of the functional elements associated with axle guidance and/or axle support from the axle transverse mid-plane or the vehicle longitudinal mid-plane.